


Worth It

by alexandriakeating



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Non-binary Haruhi, Other, Romance, and it's great, both of my non-binary babies, no gender binary needed here, non-binary Pidge, this ship is a fushion of fuck you gender binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandriakeating/pseuds/alexandriakeating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge's first meeting with Haruhi doesn't go well. They succeed only in kicking their leg and spilling their coffee over their notes.</p>
<p>Thankfully, a muffin made by Hunk is good for not only offering in apology but developing new friendships as well. And maybe, just maybe, establishing the connection for love to blossom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesscienceandsnark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesscienceandsnark/gifts).



> Happy birthday, storiesscienceandsnark! Here is our lovely ship we dragged each other on to.  
>   
> But, we shall man this small ship with pride!
> 
> This is my first time working with these characters so they may slip in and out of OOC. I apologize in advance.
> 
> Without further ado, I give you the first fanfiction for Hidge (Pidge/Haruhi)! (Or Fujison, I like that one, too.)

The two met when a demand for a power outlet forced them to share a table.

It’d be a lie to say that that first interaction went well. Two laptops, two coffees, and two binders of notes on a small, circular table are not ingredients for a flawless encounter.

First, Pidge had kicked them in the leg. Then, they’d proceeded to knock their coffee all over their notes while apologizing which only led to more apologizing.

They’d waved off Pidge’s frantic actions and said, “It’s quite all right. We all make mistakes. I’m pretty clumsy myself.” 

Grabbing a bunch of napkins, they blotted the excess liquid off their notes and the table. They then proceeded to give Pidge the sweetest, purest smile they’d ever seen. The tilted head, squinted eyes, and curl of tightly pressed lips somehow added up to a soothing balm on Pidge’s nerves.

“Heh. Yeah. Sorry. Can I buy you something?” Pidge offered.

“No. It’s fine. I have to be going anyways.” They gathered their things, tossed the empty coffee cup and used napkins, and left without another word or smile.

Blinking after them, Pidge pushed their glasses further up their nose and rested their cheek on the palm of their hand. “So cool,” they muttered.

The next time Pidge spotted them in the coffee shop, they weren’t alone. A blond sat across from them gracefully draped over the chair and delicately sipping coffee from a small white mug.

Pidge retracted into the cowl of their hoodie like a turtle and shuffled to the back of the line. Out the corner of their eye, they studied them. Their short, brown hair was pinned away from their face with a few red clips. They wore tan cargo shorts and a pink tank top over a white shirt. Their brown eyes flickered over to Pidge.

They hiccuped a squeak and turned forward in line.

A clear laugh brought Pidge’s attention back around to them. Their eyes were shut in mirth as they held their stomach in laughter. 

The blond had a sweet smile curling his lips.

Pidge bit their lip and held their tablet closer to their chest as they stepped forward to order.

“Hey, Pidge!” Hunk greet with a wide smile, grabbing a cup. “Your usual?”

“You know it like no other.” Pidge smiled as they handed over the exact change for the order.

“Least I can do for my most loyal customer and best friend,” he cheered, grinning.

“Hey, man!” was the only forewarning Hunk got before Lance launched himself at the him. He braced his hands on his broad shoulders and vaulted himself to the other side of the coffee counter next to Pidge.

“Don’t  _ do _ that!” Hunk shouted, his face had greened. “One of these days something’s going to go wrong. I told you to stop.”

Lance leaned an elbow against the counter and waved of Hunk’s worries. “Today is not that day. And I’m quite hurt that you doubt my awesome ability to stick that landing every time.”

Hunk grumbled and turned away to make Pidge’s drink.

Lance slapped Pidge’s shoulder. “How’s it going? Changing the foundations of space exploration and understanding yet?”

They struggled to keep a grip on their tablet and frowned at Lance. Adjusting their glasses that had fallen askew with the force of Lance’s greeting, Pidge said, “Hello, Lance. I’m working on it.”

He stroked his chin and nodded. “Hm. You know what I’ve been thinking.”

“I’m surprised you’ve been thinking at all.”

“First,” Lance held up a finger, “ouch. Second,” he said raising another, “I want you to name me pilot and captain of the first X-wing fighter you build. I’m thinking, blame flames along the edge. I even sketched up a couple ideas.” He ruffled through his pockets and unfolded a creased piece of paper. On it was a crayon scribbled X-wing fighter covered in blue squiggles.

Pidge grabbed it and squinted. “Wow. That’s something.”

“No need to compliment the artistry, but I was wondering if you could edit the sounds it makes.”

“Here you go, Pidge,” Hunk announced, handing them their drink and saving Pidge.

“Hey, Hunk, could I get one of those muffins?” they asked, gesturing with the coffee cup at the tray of iced confections that labeled themselves as breakfast.

“Sure thing!” he cheered, snatching a small bag and paper wrapper. “I tried out a new recipe this morning. A slight variation in the spices. I opted for more nutmeg in this one with a secret ingredient.” He winked as he handed over the packaged sweet. “Let me know how it tastes!”

“Oh, well, it’s not for me.” Pidge admitted, juggling their tablet under their arm so that they could get a better grip on everything.

“Oh, does our Pidge have a lover they failed to notify us about?” Lance asked, leaning into their personal space.

They deadpanned. “No.”

“Come now, you don’t need to act so distant and uneffected. Who is it? Are they here?” he asked, turning to the occupants of the shop. He placed one hand on his hip and stroked his chin with the other; his eyes scanned each person in the vicinity. “No. No. Too broody. No. Blond is way out of your league.”

“Lance, why don’t you get back here and actually work. Like you’re paid to do,” Hunk suggested, cutting through Lance’s mission.

He pouted and sulked back behind the counter. He shot a puppy-dog look over his shoulder at Pidge. “Never work for your friend, Pidge. They give you no mercy.”

“I give you plenty,” Hunk retaliated as Lance painted on a flirtatious smile to greet the redhead who pulled up to the drive-thru window.

Pidge turned around to face the table that they and the blond sat at. Taking a deep breath, they pursed their lips together and put on the best determined expression they could muster, puffing their chest out and straightening their shoulders.

Setting the bag with the muffin on the table, Pidge said, “Hi, uh, hey. Here.”

The two turned to look at them with wide eyes. 

Their eyes widened; the dark brown irises shimmering with recognition. “You spilt coffee on my notes.”

Pidge swallowed. “Uh. Yeah.” They scratched the back of their neck. “Sorry. I bought you a muffin in apology. I hope you like it.”

“Thank--”

Their friend’s squeal cut them off. “Oh, Haruhi! You made a new friend! I’m so proud of you! And so cute!” the blond cooed as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around Pidge, swaying them side-to-side

The brunet winced and held both hands up, palm out. “Please excuse him, he can be easily excited. Tamaki, let him go; you’re scaring him.”

The blond immediately drooped and slunk into his chair, much in a way that reminded Pidge of Lance’s over dramatic antics. “I’ve been worried about my little girl, all alone in a foreign country.”

They pinched their eyes shut before glaring at the blonde, Tamaki. “I’ve been here for six years, Tamaki. I’m perfectly fine.”

“I’ll be the judge of that!” he declared crossing his arms and legs, projecting a regal air as he intently studied Pidge and his friend’s interaction.

Haruhi shook their head and looked Pidge in the eye. “Thanks for the muffin. You really didn’t have to go through the trouble, but I appreciate it.” They gave Pidge another of those heart-stopping smiles. “Why don’t you share it with me,” they offered.

“Um,” Pidge gracefully said. “You don’t have to.”

“It’d be a pleasure.”

Tamaki slipped from his seat and grabbed his cup. (Now that Pidge thought about it, they didn’t even know Hunk carried such small mugs for sit down use.) “I will leave the two of you together then.” He snatched the coffee cup from Pidge’s hand and set it on the table. Then, he grabbed their hand and pressed a quick kiss to it. “It was lovely to meet you...um,” he blinked, his debonair, otherworldly air faltering for a moment to permit a more welcoming and comfortable humanness. “I’m so sorry, but I believe I failed to catch your name.”

“Pidge!” came Lance’s helpful shout.

“Ah. Thank you, spirit,” Tamaki shouted to the sky before turning back to Pidge. “What a precious name, to match a precious individual. I’m afraid I must be going, but do enjoy yourself,” he cheered as he left and stuck his used cup into the wash bin.

“It’s all right for you to sit down,” came Haruhi’s voice.

“Right, yeah. Of course.” Pidge plopped down in Tamaki’s vacated seat. “Is he always like that?”

They nodded. “Ever since I first met him. He can be a bit obnoxious, but he’s sincere and genuinely cares. He’s one of my best friends.”

“How’d you meet?”

“I broke a vase and was forced into servitude for his club to pay off my debt in high school,” they said without blinking an eye as they opened the bag and pulled out the muffin. Ripping it in half, they set one half on the bag and push it over to Pidge. The other half they kept on the wax paper wrapper.

Pidge’s breath hitched; they coughed and stared at Haruhi. “That sounds terrifying.”

They chewed slowly, their eyes studying the ceiling as they thought. “It was a first, especially with Kyoya constantly reminding me of how much I owed. But, he’s nice, too, after you get to know him.”

“What kind of club was this?”

“A host club.”

“Which...is…” Pidge drew out their voice in question.

“Oh.” Haruhi paused and blinked. “Boys entertaining girls. Our goal was to bring a smile and happiness to each customer. I was an errand runner at first, but I became a host myself.”

“Ah.” Pidge muttered and munched on a piece of muffin.

“It sounds odd, but I loved it. We really all became like a family.” There was that smile again.

“So, are you--” Pidge bit their tongue and backtracked. Bad way to ask that. “What are your preferred pronouns?” they asked, looking down and poking at the muffin.

“I don’t really care. It doesn’t matter to me whether someone sees me as a boy or a girl. I’m fine with either. Just getting to know me is what’s important.” Haruhi answered simply.

Pidge glanced up and forced themself not to jump at the blunt eye contact from Haruhi. “But do you have a favorite?”

Haruhi shrugged. “Most just use female. That’s alright with me. But really, I don’t care.” That smile was going to be the death of Pidge; they were certain. “What about you?”

“I’m most comfortable and familiar with he or they.”

Haruhi took a sip of her coffee and nodded. 

Not knowing what to do, Pidge settle for taking a bite of muffin and a sip of their coffee as well. They’d have to remember to compliment Hunk on the new recipe but maybe suggest a bit of pumpkin or other squash for the muffin. Not wanting to look Haruhi in the eye, they scanned the shop, being sure to not look at the counter to see what expressions their friends had.

Pidge blinked and cleared their throat. “Your friend is still here,” they said, pointing at a corner table where Tamaki sat slouched down in a chair holding a magazine in front of his face.

Haruhi looked over her shoulder and turned forward with a huff. “I’m not surprised. Tamaki,” she said raising her voice, “I can see you there. I suggest you leave on your own accord before I drag you out. I don’t need you babysitting me.”

Tamaki stood up with a pout and stomped out like a chided child. He lurked outside the window for a moment before walking away, phone to his ear.

Haruhi sighed. “I apologize.”

Pidge waved their hands. “No don’t. I understand. I’ve been dreading looking at the counter to see what my friends are up to.”

She perked up and tilted her head. “Your friends work here?”

They nodded. “Hunk runs the place. He made the muffins.”

Haruhi smiled and turned to the coffee bar and waved. She gave a thumbs up and shouted, “The muffins are amazing!”

Pidge peeked over to spy a blushing Hunk and a smirking Lance who gave them a thumbs up and mouthed, “Got a cute one.”

Sneaking their fingers under the rims of their glasses, Pidge rubbed their eyes.

Haruhi laughed and turned back. “They seem nice.”

They nodded. Swallowing, they stated, “You--uh--rushed out of here pretty quick last time. Did you get to where you were going? That was probably an awkward question,” Pidge backtracked. “I shouldn’t be asking that, huh? That came off more weird than anything else. I should have probably just as what you are doing in the US. That sounds bad. Where are you originally from? Am I just making this worse? I should probably have kept with the topic of friends,” they groaned and rubbed their forehead. “I’m rambling, aren’t I? That tends to happen. I’m just going to stop talking now. Feel free to just leave.”

Haruhi was silent for a moment. “I’m not sure why you’re nervous, but there’s no reason to be.”

Pidge mentally rolled their eyes.  _ Yeah, right. No need to be nervous when sweet and cute non-binary divinity was conversing with them. _

“I’m from Japan.”

Pidge perked up. “Wow. What brings you here?”

“School. I got my degree in Boston. Now, I’m at Harvard Law,” Haruhi explained, finishing off her muffin. “I actually left yesterday because I was going to be late for a lecture.”

“Wow,” found themself saying again, blinking at Haruhi. “Impressive. You must be good.”

She leaned forward.“It just takes hard work. Really. If you’re interested, I’d be more than happy to help you work on any college applications or work you need to get done.” She smiled, a light laugh passing through her lips.

“What? Oh, no.” Pidge pushed back against the chair and sat  up straighter. “I’m already in college.”

“I’m sorry. I just assumed--”

“I look young for my age. Heh.” Pidge ran their fingers through their hair and adjusted their glasses. “It’s okay, really.”

“I’m still sorry to have assumed. I should know better. You are currently in college I take it, then?”

“Yeah. Math-physics and computer science. I’m hoping to get an internship with NASA for my master’s research after I graduate this year.”

“That’s pretty impressive as well.”

“Heh,” Pidge looked down and picked at their thumbnail.

“And you’re...twenty-two?”

Looking for something to do, Pidge took off their glasses and started to clean the lens off on their shirt. “Actually, I graduated early so I’m only twenty.” They finished and pushed the glasses back up the bridge of their nose.

Haruhi’s lips quirked up. “That’s amazing. See. Don’t sell yourself short.”

Pidge laughed, their eyes crinkling. As far as second meetings go, this could’ve gone worse. 

The two kept talking for the next hour until class called Pidge away.

* * *

Three months later, meeting at Hunk’s coffee shop became a habit for them and Pidge enjoyed it. But each time Haruhi greeted them with a smile, something in their heart pinched painfully.

When Pidge walked into the shop, Haruhi sat at the corner table--their usual table currently occupied. She gazed out the window with glazed eyes and a far off look.

Pidge smiled and set their backpack down, sitting down across from her. “How’s it going?”

Jumping a bit, Haruhi turned to look at them. Slowly, she returned to her eyes and smiled at Pidge. “Good. How are you?”

“Tired,” they whined, thumping their forehead against the table and letting their arms dangle down.

“How about I get you a coffee and I tell you a story about the Host Club?”

Pidge pulled their arms up onto the table and rested their chin on top. They returned Haruhi’s smile. “That sounds wonderful.”

Haruhi stood up and headed to the counter to order. Pidge watched her for a moment before focusing intently in their warped reflection in the napkin dispenser. They took their glasses off and set them on the table. Sitting up some and resting their elbows on the table, Pidge rubbed their eyes.

“Here you go,” Haruhi said.

“Thanks,” Pidge mumbled, lowering their hands.

“Oh.” A sound of surprise.

“What?” Pidge asked, taking a sip of coffee and relishing in the smooth caramel that slipped down their throat. 

“I just haven’t seen you without your glasses before. I wasn’t expecting--you look different.”

“Oh.” Pidge reached for their glasses and put them back on. “There ya go. No strange face anymore.”

“Well, it wasn’t strange. You look nice with or without your glasses. I like you however you feel comfortable,” she said with a smile before taking a sip of coffee.

Pidge’s lips twitched at the stuttering of their heart. _Shit._ _Shit. Shit._ All Pidge wanted to do in that moment was curl up with Haruhi, all alone, away from everyone, enjoying just being in each other’s presence.

Haruhi, on the other hand, continued on with a promised story of Halloween her first year at Ouran without the slightest acknowledgement given to the effect of her words on Pidge.

* * *

Later in the week, Saturday night saw Pidge and their friends all piled onto the couches in Hunk’s shop gorging on cheap, take out Chinese food. Hunk was hunkered in the corner of the couch across from Pidge, enthusiastically eating his egg rolls. Lance sat next to him, one leg crossed over the other and an arm draped over the back of the couch. Keith had perched himself on the back of a nearby chair, his sneakers digging into the cushions. Shiro sat next to Pidge on the small loveseat; his elbows rested on his knees as he hovered over his plate.

Pidge had given up picking at their food several minutes ago; their plate sat abandoned on the side table. They pulled their knees up to their chest and rested their chin on top. Their hands clamped together in front of their shins. They had just managed to release their realizations about Haruhi to the group, and a weight still pushed down their throat making their stomach churn.

“Just kiss her already,” Lance suggested, waving his in the air. “Take her by the shoulders and plant one on her. Ladies love that.”

“Haruhi’s not a lady,” Pidge reminded him.

“I know. Figure of speech. Anyone would swoon.”

“I’m pretty sure most people would punch you or file charges. That’s sexual harassment,” Keith said as he reached over with his chopsticks to grab a crab rangoon and more orange chicken. 

“It’s not, Keith. You’re just as unromantic as they come. You say that because you’re jealous,” Lance said, turning his nose up and away from Keith.

“I’m not jealous,” he grumbled around a bite of chicken.

“If that helps you sleep at night.”

“What will help me sleep at night is knocking your lights out.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Guys, don’t fight,” Hunk tried in vain as both Lance and Keith set down their plates of food and started wrestling. They rolled around on the couch, trying to get their arms around the other.

Shiro shook his head and took a gulp of water. He set his plate on his lap and leaned back into the cushions, looking at Pidge. “You can either sit and do nothing or reach for what you want. It’s your decision: act or not act,” he said.

Pidge rolled their eyes and glared at Shiro. “Getting a bit Hamlet-y there, Shiro.”

He smiled gently and ruffled Pidge’s hair. “Just remember, be yourself. It’s hard, but I’m sure Haruhi will care for you know matter what.” He gave Pidge his I-believe-in-you-so-don’t-give-up smile and turned to the still grappling Lance and Keith. 

Hunk had stopped trying to get them to stop and had started protecting his plate of food from flailing arms and kicking feet.

“All right, guys,” Shiro’s voice boomed, echoing in the near empty shop, “break it up. Let’s stop goofing off.”

“I’m defending my honor,” Lance shouted as he latched around Keith’s waist with a growl and pulled him off the couch and to the ground.

“What honor? You lost it all the first time you ever opened your mouth.” Keith shoved his elbow into Lance’s gut.

Lance wheezed and let go of Keith. “Low blow,” he rasped, rolling onto his side, clutching his stomach.

“I assure you it wasn’t as low as I could have gone,” Keith said, stepping over his friend’s prostrate figure and return to his seat atop the back of the chair. 

Pidge found themself laughing over Lance and Keith’s usual antics. They picked up their plate of food and took a bite, a smiling still tugging at the corner of their lips as they watched their friends continue to bicker.

The next time Pidge saw Haruhi, they were determined to say something.

However, it turned out that the next time they saw Haruhi, she had dark circles under her eyes. A thin elastic headband pushed back bed wrangled hair from her face. Her clothes were bulkier than usual and her shoulders drooped, her head hanging low.

Pidge’s heart sped in worry. They sat down. “What’s wrong?”

“Tired,” Haruhi said with small smile. “I think I’ve got a cold from not getting any sleep.”

“Why weren’t you sleeping?”

“Law school is hard. I haven’t gotten more than three hours of sleep a night this entire week.”

“You should’ve texted me. You should be home asleep.” They reached over and pressed their hand to her forehead without a second thought. “You feel warm. I’ll have Hunk make you his cold remedy. If magic exists, that’s where it is. Then,  I’ll walk you home and you can get to sleep.”

Haruhi gave them a weak smile and grabbed their hand, taking it off her forehead. “I’m fine. I wouldn’t have come otherwise.” She didn’t let go of their hand.

“I somehow don’t quite believe that,” Pidge said with a frown. “Really, let me at least get Hunk to make you some tea.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I  _ want _ to.”

Haruhi nodded, released Pidge’s hand, and placed her hands on her lap. 

Pidge nodded and got up. “Hey, Hunk, Haruhi isn’t feeling well.”

“Aw. Then why’s she here?” he asked, his brows knitting in concern

“Can’t let Pidge down. She’s got it bad.”

“Not now, Lance,” Pidge growled. “Could you make that legendary cold remedy of yours, Hunk?”

“No problem,” he said and went about making the drink.

Lance handed Pidge a sharpie.

“What’s this for?”

“Write something cute on the cup. Like, “Get well soon”. Or, “Feel better!”. “I’m in love with you” is another good option.”

Pidge’s face pinched together in anger as they chucked the sharpie at Lance’s chest. “Say that a little louder, why don’t you?! I don’t think Haruhi heard it.”

He shrugged shamelessly and said, “If you think it will help.” He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

Pidge yelped, reached over the counter, and plastered her hand over his mouth. “You dare say anything out loud and I will jump over this counter and strangle you.”

“If you do--and I’m all for it--please wait until you are off the premise before killing my employees,” Hunk said as he returned.

Lance pulled out of Pidge’s grip and pouted. “I’m going to find myself new friends. You’re all horrible.”

Hunk handed Pidge the drink and slung his arm around Lance’s shoulder. “But then who would flirt ceaselessly with my female customers? And who would keep us laughing with all rejections?”

Lance nodded and stroked his chin. “True. True. I am a valuable part of the dynamic.” He paused and glared. “Hey. That was an insult.”

Pidge smiled. “An annoying but valuable part.”

“I’m not annoying, now Keith,  _ Keith _ is annoying.”

Pidge rolled their eyes and left to hand over the drink to Haruhi who took it with a mumbled thanks. 

She took a small sip and smiled. “What was Lance doing this time?”

“Being his usual self,” Pidge answered as they sat back down.

Haruhi chuckled and wrapped both hands around the cup, taking a sip. She hummed and closed her eyes. “This is good.”

“Hunk only makes the best,” Pidge said with a halfhearted smile.

“Are  _ you _ okay?”

“Hm.”

“You seem distracted.”

“Ah,” Pidge rubbed their forehead. “Just tired. A lot on my mind with graduation coming up.”

“I can imagine.” Haruhi set her cup down on the table and focused her gaze on Pidge. “It can be a stressful time, but remember to take time to relax, okay? You don’t want to overwork yourself.”

Pidge raised their eyebrows. “Really?”

“What?”

“I think you need to take your own advice on this one. C’mon,” they said standing up, “I’m getting you home. You need to sleep.”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you aren’t,” they said holding their hand out. “Let’s go.”

Haruhi sighed and grabbed Pidge’s hand, letting them pull her up. “Okay,” she said, threading her arm through Pidge’s. 

As Pidge opened the door, they glanced back. Lance gave them a thumbs up and a wink. Hunk smiled encouragingly. They fought off a blush and stepped out behind Haruhi.

The two walked in silence to her apartment. Haruhi never removed her arm from Pidge’s. 

As the hovered outside the door waiting for Haruhi to find the correct key, Pidge took her keys from her and unlocked the door. 

“Did you finish your tea?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll throw that away. You go lay down,” they said as they stepped into the kitchen and tossed the cup away.  

When they came back into the living room, Haruhi had curled up on the couch. Her eyes were shut, and her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. She had tucked her hands under her cheek. Her mouth had fallen open ever so slightly.

Pidge’s heart clenched.  _ So cute _ . Clearing their throat, they walked up to the couch and pulled off Haruhi’s sandals. They grabbed the throw blanket draped over the back of the couch and wrapped it around her. Then, they adjust the awkward tilt of her head before getting a glass of water and cold medicine to set on the table by her. 

Sighing, Pidge toed of their red sneakers and set them by the door along with Haruhi’s sandals. They sunk to the floor and rested their back against the couch. Arching their head back, they focused on the dappled ceiling and let out a heavy sigh, completely emptying their lungs until they burned for more air. Finally giving in and taking a breath, Pidge stood up and shuffled out the door to the small balcony at the back of Haruhi’s apartment. They slipped out and stood on the narrow strip of cement only decorated with a single fern that was drooping and browning. They sat down, sticking their skinny legs under the railing. Wrapping their hands around the bars, they leaned forward and stared down at the ground four stories below. Turning their head, they looked at the sad plant.

“I feel you, Mr. Fern.”

The plant sat quietly, staring at Pidge.

“Is life hard for you, Mr. Fern? I mean, when Haruhi doesn’t forget to water you. All you have to do is get sun, make food, produce spores, and life is good. That sounds nice.” Pidge sighed and stared ahead at the pigeons flying around in the distance.

The door creaked open.

Pidge looked over their shoulder.

Haruhi padded out and shut the door. She pulled the knit throw tighter around her shoulders and sat down next to Pidge, squeezing her knees against her chest. The elastic band had fallen out of her hair leaving it to stick up all over the place. Her body brushed against Pidge’s side.

“I left medicine by you,” Pidge said.

“I saw it.”

“Did you take it?”

“Yes.” She paused. “I can take care of myself, you know.” Her voice was hard.

Pidge looked at Haruhi. She was gazing out at the sky. They felt a small smile curling at the corner of their lips. “I know, but I like helping. You should try to get back to sleep.”

Haruhi shook her head and turned to meet Pidge’s eyes. “If I sleep now, I’ll be awake all night. It’ll just throw off my sleeping schedule. It would be better to just wait a couple hours when I can take more medicine that can put me to sleep and go to bed then.”

Pidge pursed their lips together. “If you say so.”

“I do.” Haruhi smiled, her heart-melting, tilted head, closed eyed smile that made Pidge’s being halt.

They felt themself lean in before they could register it. Their forehead bumped against Haruhi’s, and her eyes jolted open.

Pidge’s heart stuttered as they realized what they were about to do. They scampered away, hissing in pain when their leg got caught under the railing. Crossing their legs, they gripped their ankles and stared down. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t. I was just about--without permission--oh my God. I’m sorry,” they stammered out in apology. “I mean. I don’t regret--I guess, I would if. Never mind.” 

Wincing at their open words, Pidge shut their eyes and turned their head away. They waited for Haruhi to get mad.

Warm hands rested on top of theirs.

Pidge blinked and looked at Haruhi’s hands covering theirs. They looked up into Haruhi’s glistening eyes. Flecks of dark brown and caramel streaked her irises.

She leaned forward. “I wouldn’t say no. If you wanted to kiss me, that is.”

Blinking, Pidge stumbled over their tongue for several painful seconds.“Really? You mean it?”

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t. But, you might want to wait,” she said sitting back on her heels. “I don’t want you to get sick.”

Pidge smiled and raised their hands to Haruhi’s face, cupping her cheeks. “Then I’ll be sick with you,” they said, guiding Haruhi closer and placing a chaste kiss on Haruhi’s lips.

Haruhi smiled and rested her forehead on Pidge’s chest.

Slowly, they found their way to the back of the balcony, leaning up against the wall. Pidge tucked the throw around them and huddled close to Haruhi, tossing their legs over her lap. She rested her head on Pidge’s shoulder and placed her arms over their legs; her thumbs absentmindedly stroking Pidge’s skin. Pidge leaned their cheek on top of her head and took a deep, content breath. 

Together, they sat in silence, wrapped up in each other’s presence as they watched the sun edge towards the horizon, tinting the sky orange, pink, and purple. 

When Pidge woke up in the middle of the night with the stars above their head, a sore body, and a stuffy nose draining down their throat, they squeezed Haruhi closer and fell back asleep.

It was worth it.


End file.
